Caught in the Downpour
by animeinvasiongirl
Summary: After work one night, Kagome is caught running for her life in a downpour. Saved by a knight, she finds a way to beat the loneliness. And so does he. ONE-SHOT. Kagome/Kurama pairing. Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Published 12/9/10.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction story. All ideas within are mine and mine alone.

Title: Caught in the Downpour

Pages: 15

Status: Complete [This stands alone, but I may add on to it in the future.]

Words: 10,482

Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Warnings: Fluff. And Youko has a dirty mind.

Please enjoy the story.

"Get away from me!" Kagome screamed as she raced down a dark alleyway away from her attacker. She had felt a demon presence following her for weeks now but the presence had never confronted her until tonight, when the weather was so dreadful. Streaks of brilliant, white lightening flashed across the murky, midnight black sky as she ran down another unmarked alleyway that led her left, and hopefully, towards civilization.

The demon smelled foul, and had a horrible voice to match as he rasped at her, "You have something, human! Give it to me!" She heard his own feet skid on the wet, slick pavement as he turned the corner to follow her. It urged her on to keep running. A sharp right later brought her to a terrifying stand-still as she ran up against a chain-link metal fence. Chills raced up her spine and she didn't hesitate to try and climb the slick metal. Her fingers found decent holds through the spaces, but her waitressing shoes slipped and refused to grip the slippery metal. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she whirled around and watched as the demon turned the corner and his glowing red eyes locked onto her own deeply frightened eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kagome tried to scream, to reason with the demon that she didn't have anything of value. It was a lie, but she had to try. This wasn't the first time she'd been attacked since she came back to her own time, but it was the first time that she'd been thoroughly caught off-guard without even her bow on her person. She couldn't hand over the Shikon no Tama to this demon. She hadn't let Naraku get away with the entire Shikon, and she wasn't going to let some lame low-level demon get the better of her.

"I smell the lie on you, human! Give me the power you hold!" he screeched back at her, making her ears twitch uncomfortably. A clap of thunder shook her down to her bones as she looked around frantically for a weapon of some sort. All she needed was something to charge her power into, and she might have a chance of surviving this encounter. That's all she wished for at this second. _'Please, just let me get out of this alive._' She pleaded mentally. That moment, her eyes fell on a sharp piece of rusted metal and she glanced to the demon only a second before she leaped for the potential weapon and as she moved, the demon moved as well. Kagome fell to the ground and rapidly turned, swinging the metal as she did so, not caring about the dirt or the potential tetanus shot she would have to get later. All she cared about was killing this demon before he killed her. Her pale pink power swirled into the rusted object as she raised it into the air, expecting to be cut up by claws and knocked further into the ground by the weight of the demon, but instead, a sort of mini-explosion took place above her head and suddenly, small pieces of flesh, innards of the demon, and blood fell around her in an unrelenting wave. The wave lasted all of maybe ten seconds, before Kagome trusted herself to open her eyes. Blood coated her waitressing uniform and she was covered nearly head-to-toe in the guts of the demon.

Astonishment and confusion clouded her eyes before she heard a softly spoken, "I'm sorry that that couldn't be avoided, miss. Are you alright?" Kagome's eyes shifted quickly, still running on that spurt of adrenaline to the owner of the voice. A tall man in a scarlet outfit, and even darker scarlet hair was looking down with something akin to worry and uncertainty on his face. Her first reaction was to tell him that she was fine, except for the fact that she felt his demon aura rush against her own and she leapt to her feet quickly. _'Shit!_' she cursed mentally. '_Shit, shit, shit! Not another one! This one's powerful!'_ Kagome thought with a growing dread and fear in the pit of her stomach. Her power flared again and surged around the metal weapon in her hands as she stared at the crimson-haired demon. Again, she prayed to make it home alive, but first she had to deal with the guy in front of her. He was looking to her with more curiosity but the moment he saw her miko powers flare, he took an involuntary step back.

Kagome nearly beamed with pride. _'That's right, buddy! I'm no pushover!'_ she said triumphantly in her mind, but when he spoke again, that strength wavered a moment.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I was tracking that demon and he slipped away from me. It was my oversight, and you nearly paid for it with your life. I am sorry." He said, with true sincerity dripping from his voice. Kagome's front was crumbling as the seconds passed and her adrenaline rush was starting to fade. She'd spent the last 16 hours on her feet waitressing a double shift and the spurt of energy was leaving her to feel more exhausted than she had been feeling before. He did seem truthful, and he _had_ killed the demon that was after her. As if her mind and heart knew she needed another small push to help her ease down, she felt just _what_ kind of demon he was, and her resolve shattered completely.

"I believe you, kitsune." She said after a moment more, and she let that rusted death stick drop to her side unceremoniously. It clattered loudly, and the sound echoed in the alley before another rumble of thunder drowned the sound out.

The red-haired demon looked with something akin to shock to the young girl before he nodded wordlessly and asked, "Will you be okay?" he didn't have time to baby-sit her, not really. The demon that attacked her wasn't alone, but he couldn't just leave her there in the rain if she was going to collapse or if she was going to go into shock. It wasn't only the polite thing to do, but he was chivalrous enough that it would bother him if she were killed if he walked away from her while there was still danger around them.

"You don't have to worry about me. It wasn't the first time and it certainly won't be the last that a demon attacks me." She said, her own voice now carrying within it the weariness she was feeling. It wasn't just the extra-long shift, though that was part of it. It was the day-in and day-out worrying about a demon getting the better of her. There was this feeling inside of her that told her that someday she might not be strong enough, or fast enough, or smart enough to escape being a demon's prey. They were inexplicably drawn to the strength of the Shikon no Tama, and she was forever its Guardian. She had been changed by the jewel in the past, and it had given her immortality, but she was still the same mortal girl that she had been since the day she was born. She might live centuries from now as the Guardian, but the fates didn't think about giving her more abilities or power when it decided to make her the permanent and final Guardian. She was still the weak, untrained miko she had been, and her soul was weary from the close calls and barely won battles that she had partaken in.

Again, the kitsune before her was stunned, and his eyebrow lifted in pure curiosity at the small enigma before him. She knew of demons, but she wasn't a Spirit Detective, or one that he didn't know. She wasn't one of Enma's or Koenma's flunkies, and she wasn't anything, that he could tell, but a miko. Granted, he'd felt the strength of her power when she wielded a rusty piece of metal at him, but it had died down just as quickly. She looked almost defeated now, and that didn't set well with him. For a moment, he knew that she would have taken him on if she had to, but for what reason, or why, he still couldn't figure it out, until he felt it. There was a pulse of something, drawing at him, pulling on him. It screamed of power and whispered sweetly unspoken promises to him: dreams of power, or wealth, of immortality. It kept speaking about things that he could have, if only he would free it from its prison.

He was powerful enough and had enough will that he didn't even give it a second thought. He didn't need more wealth, or immortality. Demons often sought power, but he didn't trust in some imaginary voice that promised power upon being granted its freedom. It was entirely too shady a deal for him to even be remotely interested, and as soon as he thought that, the voices quieted and seemed to seek out any other nearby targets.

Kagome waited for him to succumb to the power of the Shikon no Tama, but she could see it in his eyes the moment he shrugged the call away and she let out an involuntary breath of relief. Her hands were shaking as she strode forward through the rain to stand a couple of steps away from the strange demon. "You felt it, didn't you? You felt it, but you pushed away the call." She said, caring that she was getting wet, but this demon was the first that she had met that had so blatantly ignored the constant call of the Shikon no Tama.

The kitsune didn't answer, but he nodded once, to let her know he had heard her. For a moment, nothing but another rumble of thunder, and the falling rain could be heard until Kagome spoke again. "Thank you, for saving me. I don't know if I could have taken down that demon by myself, but thanks to you, I'm still alive." She finally said, as she looked into the hidden eyes of the demon in front of her. The kitsune was speechless as he got a better look at the girl. She was beautiful, even drenched as she was. Her uniform, a white button-up shirt and a tight, black-fabric skirt was clinging delightfully to her petite frame. Her bra was clearly showing through the white shirt, indicating that it was quite lacy, and incredibly red. For the first time in a long time, he found he couldn't stop staring at another being because he was awestruck.

Kagome was confused at his silence, but she supposed she deserved it after nearly going after him with a purified hunk of metal. "Look, I _am_ sorry about the whole metal…thing. I really wouldn't have purified you if I would have known that you weren't going to hurt me." She tried to placate the demon. The moment she spoke again, the kitsune seemed to get a bearing on himself and he shook his head quickly.

"You don't have to be sorry. I wouldn't have trusted me either after being chased by a demon. You were right to stay on guard." He informed her, as he forcefully told the panting Youko to shut-the-hell-up in the back of his mind. The ancient kitsune spirit liked the view apparently a little _too_ much and he was already hyped up on the thrill of the hunt and the thrum of victory over his prey. He wanted to throw down the girl in front of him and pound her into the pavement until her and he both cried with sweet release. It had been _so_ long since he'd bedded a bitch, and none nearly as beautiful as the girl in front of him was. Even as soaked as she was, she had a beauty about her that clawed at him. She had plenty of defined curves and had a pair of breasts that seemed to scream at him to worship them as only he could. Her eyes were limitless pools of darkness that called to his love of puzzles. On the outside she looked normal and calm, but those eyes promised that she was, and could be, anything but if only she had a chance to be. Her hair was soft to look at, and he could only imagine himself wrapped in those tresses as they slept. Youko again pestered at his other half as the girl spoke once more.

"Thank you." She started softly, before she clenched her hands into small fists and she felt lingering demon guts squish between her fingers. She groaned into the air and shook out her fingers as if that would fling off the sticky, unwanted feeling. Kurama felt sorry for her as he watched her try and rid her hands of the blood and flesh that stuck to them. He was agile enough that he avoided all of it, but she had been almost pinned to the ground and she was nearly covered from head-to-toe in the body pieces and blood of the demon he had destroyed. "I'm going to go home, now. Be careful out here, if you plan to stay. Where there is one, there could be more." She said, as her expression softened and she even managed a small smile for him. That smile nearly floored him as he returned it involuntarily with one of his own. Youko again snarled to force his will upon the human part of him. He didn't want to let her go! If she left, there was no way he would get laid for another 6 months, and it wouldn't be to anyone nearly as beautiful as the girl who was beginning to walk away. Kurama grabbed his head lightly, as a headache threatened to engulf him but before Youko could hurt him too badly, a frightened yip got his attention as he whirled and found Kagome in the arms of the second of the twins that he had been chasing and tracking here in the Ningenkai. Her eyes were wide, and frightened again, but she was holding her own as she forced the demon to keep his hand off of her throat.

Youko growled darkly in the back of Kurama's mind as he watched the demon man-handle the woman he was to bed. She was _his_ even if she didn't know it yet. She had been strong in the face of such danger, and she was beautiful. She even had the power to purify him, and what greater thrill was that, then to brush so close to permanent death? He might keep her for a night, or for an eternity, but that was for _him_ to decide and he wouldn't get a choice if that damn demon took her life before his very eyes! He would not let that happen! Kurama was silently agreeing, at least with that last sentiment. He would not allow the young woman to befall harm.

"Is she yours, kitsune? She is quiet lovely, isn't she? The jewel she carries within her is even more irresistible, wouldn't you say?" he spoke, his voice as dark and as gravelly as his twin's had been. He leaned forward and snaked a long, forked tongue over her bare shoulder and she shivered, but it was a shiver of anything but pleasure. She was revolted and terrified, and she was struggling just to keep his hand from tightening around her throat. Her eyes flashed to Kurama's and he growled again, a nearly silent warning for the demon to release what was his.

"You'll get it over my dead body you freak!" Kagome shouted, though her voice quavered slightly. Hey, she just gave herself points for actually shouting, let alone making it sound almost menacing. Kurama nearly beamed at the strength of her. A normal woman would have been terrified speechless or crying, Kagome did neither.

"Oh trust me, woman, it will come to that. After I have some fun, of course." The demon hissed into her ear and she paled before she struggled, trying to twist her body in a better position to throw him away from her, and loosen his grip. It was a futile effort; after all, she only had a human's strength, though she was no longer exactly human. The demon kept his grip on her easily and Kurama, having had enough of this, stepped forward with his rose-whip drawn. Kagome paused her struggling as she saw the whip, covered in sharp, deadly thorns. Her eyes flashed to Kurama's green ones and for a second, a silent thought was shared before her hand filled with pink purification powers. Kurama leaped and landed behind the demon, surprising it, and Kagome's power flared, making the scaled hand of her captor release her as he drew the bloody stump to his body in a feral scream. Seconds later, she was once again caught in a downpour of body pieces and blood and she slumped, willing herself not to cry. That was twice tonight she took a shower of blood, guts, and gore. Her life officially sucked.

Kurama turned to find that his prize was looking rather dejected, and though he still found her beautiful and tough, he knew that there was only so much she could take before some of her spirit dwindled. After a second, she seemed to gather some of her inner strength, and she straightened her back and managed another weak smile for the kitsune. "That's twice you've saved me tonight." She said, her eyes shaded again, but there was a spark of gratitude and appreciation there. Youko was just pissed that a demon had nearly killed her when he had made his claim. Another flash of lightening sparked across the sky and she saw that the red-haired kitsune's eyes flashed molten gold. Surprise colored her features before she shook it away. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen stranger things.

"I would save you a hundred times, if you have need of it." He said, turning up the kitsune charm as he returned her weak smile with a brilliant one of his own.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow lightly before she smiled a bit warmer and said, "An ally. I haven't had one of those in awhile. Care to tell me why you'd just offer up yourself to be my personal knight-in-shining-armor? Not that I'm not grateful but…it's a full time job, and it grates on even the most noble types." She said, trying to downplay how hard it was to just be around her. Even Inuyasha had lost his faith in the fight for the Shikon no Tama, and he knew intimately the details of its existence and of the lives it could destroy.

He paused before Youko found their voice and Kagome had known instinctively when she wasn't speaking to the same person she had been speaking to before. "Nothing worth having is given freely. If there is no struggle then it's not worth having." He said, and Kagome's eyes softened in a quiet pain and understanding. For a moment, her eyes met the gold of the ancient kitsune within Kurama and they recalled a time where it was a constant struggle to live, to breathe, and to even die. Nothing done was easy and the fact that Kagome _had_ the eyes of experience to show to the kitsune startled him, and intrigued him further. Who, or what, exactly, was she?

Kurama finally pushed to the forefront of their shared mind and said, "I live close to here. Can I walk you somewhere, or would you feel comfortable coming home with me? There's a hot shower or bath waiting, if you're interested." He saw her ears visible perk up at the words 'hot shower' and he held back a chuckle. She seemed so young in that moment, and he felt himself endeared to it, even if she did look like something out of one of his wildest wet dreams, minus the blood and guts, of course. Youko was pleased that his counterpart was finally showing his own interest in the young woman, and he very promptly shut up and let his mind work overtime on images of the woman naked and calling his name. The kitsune had to concentrate _hard_ to keep himself from showing how much those images were affecting him, as he awaited her answer.

For a moment, she hesitated, and then she decided that she just didn't care. She had seen him pull away and disregard the pull of the Shikon and that was more than reassuring to her person. He wasn't after it, or what it could do. He didn't think a moment more on it than the moment he felt it and even now, she could see his attention was on _her_ and not the jewel hidden within her. Besides that, a hot shower sounded heavenly, second only to a hot bath, and she finally nodded. "Thank you. If you don't mind, that sounds absolutely wonderful." She said, her tone full of gratefulness and weariness at the same time. He had to wonder why she was out here so late anyway, and as he gestured her to walk with him, he asked her.

"What kept you out so late tonight, miss?" he questioned, before he realized with something akin to a jolt that he didn't know her name.

"It's…it's not 'miss'. Please, call me Kagome. And I worked late tonight. I'm a waitress at the Akai-Tamago."i She informed him as she felt the uncomfortable _'squish, squish, squish'_ of her shoes as they walked. She thought that he might change his mind, seeing as how he was a demon and she, just a lowly human waitress, but he didn't say anything about that.

"Then you must call me Kurama, Kagome." He said with a soft smile, though his inner ear winced at each _'squish'_ her shoes made. She was going to get sick if he didn't get her warmed up and dry soon. The thought was incredibly displeasing, not only to him but to Youko as well, which surprised the human part of him. He didn't know that Youko could care for anyone or anything but himself and his own varying needs, but something about this girl intrigued him, and he had as of yet, become privy to those thoughts. It was incredibly annoying and unnerving.

"Kurama…" Kagome smiled at the name before she asked, "What brought you out here so late?" she asked, as she glanced to him easily. Somehow, it was comfortable with him, no matter what had happened back in the alley he was still a demon, and she, a miko. Her time was not like in the past, and she had met no demons who didn't want to kill her. She almost resigned herself to a life of solitude because demons were just too afraid of her purifying them to want to become her friend, and they certainly wanted the jewel she carried and that put a definite hampering on any type of friendly relations forming. She was half-waiting for the other shoe to drop with the kitsune, but so far he was surprising her. It was a nice change.

"I was tracking that demon that you saw. I'm a detective, and those twins were skulking around here and causing problems. I was asked to rectify the problem." He said with a winsome smile, as if he wasn't just talking about killing other living, breathing, things. But hey, those living, breathing, things were trying to kill her and steal the jewel so she couldn't waste too much hot air about him destroying them.

She smiled softly back to him before saying, "Well, you sure did a good job. You deserve a raise." She flashed him a slight grin that he returned.

"I don't see one in the near future, but I'll tell my boss that you recommended one. I bet he gets a kick out of it." He said, keeping up the easy banter, though the only 'kick' that Koenma might get out of it was a kicking fit. Kagome laughed lightly and Kurama found himself closing his eyes at the sound. It was gentle, and infectious. He found himself laughing lightly with her as they walked. Kagome barely noticed when he stopped, as he pointed up to a large, rather impressive looking apartment building.

She was dumbstruck a second before he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her inside past an old, graying watchman. The man tipped his hat lightly to Kurama before saying, "Dreadful weather, isn't it, Minamino-san." The man, if he noticed Kagome covered in blood and other, thicker, and blacker things, didn't say a word, and the young miko appreciated that.

Kurama turned and smiled at the elder man before saying, "It sure is. I think it's going to storm all night like this. The plants and trees are about the only things that will enjoy it." He said, earning Kagome's softened expression as he talked with the human man. Even if she was cold and shivering, the fact that he took the few seconds to talk to the human man meant something to her.

"Too true. It is good that you returned safely. Have a pleasant night." He said, before giving her a soft smile and then one to Kurama. Kagome flushed with embarrassment before she smiled back at him and turned as the kitsune guided her across the polished floor. Her shoes wanted to slip and slide all over the place and she was dripping pale pink and sopping pieces of flesh onto the floor. She felt bad for the cleaning person, but there was little she could do to help it. She'd been covered in not only one, but two sets of demon flesh and blood. She felt like road kill, albeit frozen road kill. They boarded the elevator and were taken up three floors before the doors opened and Kurama led them out. There was carpeting here and Kagome winced as her flooded shoes poured over and left distinct footprints in the soft, green carpeting.

Kurama didn't say anything as he allowed her to take in her surroundings. Youko was quiet as he focused on the feel of her cold, but soft skin against his fingertips. Though there was a thin, soaked piece of fabric between his fingers and her back, he couldn't help but appreciate the smoothness of her skin. She was perfect as far as he could tell, and he was pleased that he had run across her, though the circumstances could have been better.

The kitsune led her to his apartment door and he fished out a key to unlock the door. Kagome looked once more down the hallway before she followed him into the apartment. She paused at the alcove just inside and watched as he took off his shoes and socks. He glanced back to her before he said, "I'll be back with a couple of towels. Just wait here a second."

Kagome nodded in reply as she attempted to fold her arms around her. She stopped when she felt more pieces of demon guts squish against her body. She was cold, and uncomfortable, and covered in blood and other, better-to-be-unnamed things. She looked up to the light in the small alcove and allowed her eyes to slide over what parts of the apartment she could see.

She was surprised to find that a light fragrance of flowers drifted towards her. She could smell roses, and lilacs, and even something sweeter that she couldn't identify. She smiled as she closed her eyes and let the scent come to her. She knew that her own scent couldn't have been that pleasant, but the smell of those sweet fragrances helped keep her mind on the task at hand, and ignore that she'd just been bathed in demon blood and flesh. The sound of footsteps got her attention as her eyes snapped open and she looked towards the red-haired kitsune. He was walking down the hallway with a couple of towels in hand and she couldn't help but appreciate how he looked.

She imagined he got his fair share of looks, and possibly even stalkers with his handsome visage. His hair looked like it would be soft as silk, even if she couldn't, or wouldn't, dare touch it. His emerald green eyes were sparkling and definitely set out underneath that long red hair, but within those orbs she saw something else: loneliness. Her heart started lightly in her chest as she saw that, and though he smiled at her as he held out the dark black towel, she could see that just beyond her reach were deeper, far more unsettling emotions. She ought to know; she had a few of those herself.

She barely remembered to smile back to him before she took the offered towel and began to sop up some of the worst of the liquid on her body. The towel was quickly drawing up the blood, but the thicker things were sliding down and fluffing off of her, almost as if she were shedding demon insides. She gave him an embarrassed look before she took off her shoes. She didn't want to track blood and rain through his apartment. Her socks came next and she left the dripping cloth in her shoes before she stood again. "I'll try not to track too much of this stuff through your house. Do you have a robe or something I can wear after I shower?" she questioned, testing the limits of his hospitality, or maybe she was a little worried about walking around a stranger's house naked. She pushed her worries aside. He had saved her life, not once, but twice, and she let her imagination get the better of her. It wasn't like anyone would really want her in the first place. Years later after she'd come through the well for the final time, she was still alone and still looking for someone to accept her…and her past. It just wasn't that easy to let others know what she'd been through—she'd had more than one date tell her that she was nuts and that they knew a good psychiatrist. Houjo was one of those dates. She hadn't seen the boy since. Dragging herself from those demure thoughts, she caught Kurama's nod and she smiled before she moved forward after him towards the back of the apartment.

"Don't worry too much about the mess. I'll get it cleaned up while you shower. Are you hungry? I can order us something so it'll be here after you get done." He asked, playing the role of perfect host. He had noticed her embarrassment but he had to blame himself in the first place for not watching the twins more closely. If he hadn't slacked off, she would be clean, if not a little wet. _'But then we wouldn't have met her…'_ Youko spoke up in the back of his avatar's head. Kurama lifted an eyebrow as if the statement had some significance. Youko didn't think much of the human race, though he was part human now. The fact that he even noticed, nay, was interested in, another human was baffling. The last person he knew that Youko took an interest in was Yusuke, for obvious reasons.

"Yes please. I'm not picky, so whatever sounds good to you." Kagome spoke up, interrupting Kurama's internal musings. She smiled at him gratefully, and he in turn, led the way down the hallway and pointed out an empty bathroom.

"Chinese then…it sounds good right about now." He said before he added, "Feel free to use any of the shampoos and conditioners. I have plenty."

Kagome peeked in the bathroom only to see a shelf lined to the brim with various hair care products and body washes. She glanced back up at him before saying, "I guess it takes a lot to keep your hair that way, huh?" she wasn't teasing him, it was just an observation.

He chuckled warmly before nodding and saying, "I figure you have some of the same issues that I do. You have quite a head of hair yourself."

She laughed softly with him before nodding and then she walked into the bathroom. She paused before she turned around and said, "Thanks. I think I can take it from here." Now she was teasing him, and he laughed warmly before he nodded and said, "I'll go order that food."

Kagome waited for him to walk back down the hallway before she closed the door and instantly started to strip off the soaked cloth. Her skirt came first, and with it, came a few pieces of the demons flesh that stuck to her almost felt-esque skirt. Her panties came next and she took a moment to wring them out before she placed them over the edge of the sink to hopefully let them dry at least a bit before she got out of the shower. Her button-up dress shirt came next and she let it fall to the side on top of her skirt before she reached up and undid the clasp on her bra. It was in the front, a style she liked, and was far easier to get on than one she would have to hook up in the back. Finally free of the soaking wet clothes, and even the metallic scent of blood, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Even if she was naked in a stranger's house, she felt better than she had been when she'd been trapped from head to toe in demon insides. She flicked her eyes to the mirror and grimaced when she saw bits and pieces of unnamed things in her hair. Kurama better have been sincere when he mentioned using his hair products, because she was going to take _full_ advantage of them; all of them.

She moved towards the small shower, but found herself looking longingly at the bath. A nice, hot, relaxing bath sounded heavenly right now, but she didn't want to take too much of an advantage of the situation. She wouldn't like someone just barging into her domain and taking liberties, so she moved towards the misty-glassed structure and opened it to step inside. In moments she was standing under a hot stream of water and washing away the stresses of the day, one layer at a time.

In the kitchen, Kurama had just hung up with the person at the Chinese restaurant and he was expecting a delivery in twenty minutes. He lived close, and no matter how much food he ordered they always told him it would take ten minutes. It was strange, but not unwelcome considering the lateness of the night. He moved towards the front alcove again and picked up the soiled clothing that Kagome had left behind. He grimaced, even though it was only two socks, but she had been thoroughly covered in blood and pieces of flesh. Again, he blamed himself for the outcome, but he couldn't find it in himself to dwell on it too much. After all, Youko was pleased with the results, and he was already thinking thoughts of the young woman naked and panting their name. Kurama had to fight off those images and keep an iron will. If he let his guard down even a moment he knew that the ancient kitsune would trick the girl into something that she was most likely not ready for or willing to do. He would not force himself on anyone, no matter how desperate his other half was to get laid.

Youko wasn't entirely pleased at his other half's thoughts, but he was bidding his time. He knew how to be patient and he had learned that lesson early. After all, nothing worth having was easy to obtain. At this point he wasn't thinking anything long term, or even remotely permanent. He just wanted to alleviate his frustration and let out some pent up energy from the fight and the thrill of death and blood on his hands. He would have loved to bathe in the blood of the two demons, much like Kagome had, but his other side was a little too human at times. He only touched the blood if it was unavoidable. Youko, too, wasn't one to bathe in the blood of his enemies all the time, but once in awhile, well…it was in his blood.

Kurama placed the girl's socks in the laundry hamper, before he moved to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary was out. He was usually a neat and tidy person, but one never realizes what may be lying around their own home if they're used to being the only one in that home. The thought was saddening, and he shook his head before he glanced over his apartment. Everything seemed to be in order and he took the time to go back to his room and get out of his wet clothes. He put on a comfortable shirt, and some flannel pants before he moved out of his room and towards the living room. He didn't expect Kagome would be out of the bathroom for a little while, and he didn't blame her.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally felt at least partially clean, and she began to lather her hair up in a multitude of shampoos and conditioners. She let the suds clear her hair of the blood and unnamed pieces and she winced lightly as she heard them plop with wet sounds to the bottom of the shower. She refused to look down at them and made sure to not step on them. After washing her hair and letting the long, blue-black tendrils stick to her back as the water ran down her spine, she finally decided that she should evacuate Kurama's bathroom. Besides, now that she was clean, a growing need was gnawing at her stomach and she patted the smooth flesh a moment before she leaned down to turn off the water. She moved out of the shower onto a bath rug that quickly absorbed the water that dripped from her body. She reached over and picked up the second, clean towel that Kurama had left for her, and started to dry herself off. Unfortunately, as she bent down to dry off her legs, she noticed just how many small, irregularly shaped pieces were resting on the drain of the shower. With a groan and a small huff, she turned around and placed her hand near the pieces that were now pale pink, and free of blood. She focused on her powers and brought them forth just enough to vaporize the tiny pieces. It was a good thing that the pieces weren't much bigger, or they would have been too much for her. She had as little control over her power as she did in the past, and it was a huge part of why she tried to steer clear of demons.

With the ashes now moving down the drain as well, she dried off the rest of her body and with a quick look in the space below the sink, she found a hair dryer. She plugged the device in before she turned it on and began the arduous task of drying her long, untamed hair. After it was mostly dry, she turned off the dryer and placed it on the edge of the sink before she looked forlornly at her drenched underwear and bra. They were slightly drier than before, but not completely and she nearly gave up and put them back on when she had a stroke of genius. She turned back on the hair dryer and let it blow over the two articles for a few minutes and miraculously some of the moisture came out of the pieces of clothing. With a satisfied smile, she put the trusty hair dryer away and put on her bra and underwear, and then she put on the fluffy, white robe that Kurama had left on a hanger on the back of the door in the bathroom. It was long on her, and swept down around her feet, and even drug on the ground a bit because of their difference in height. She made sure the ties were tied tightly and that the robe was close to her body before she opened up the door to the bathroom and peeked out. Kurama wasn't visible and she came out of the bathroom completely and closed the door behind her. She nervously shoved her hands into the large pockets on the robe and began walking out into the living room. She paused as the smell of warm food drifted up to her nose. Her stomach growled and she flushed before she heard, "It sounds like you could use some nourishment."

The voice was softer than she remembered before, or maybe it was the atmosphere after a warm, comforting shower and being clean that changed how she heard it. Whatever the reason, she couldn't help but smile as she turned her head towards Kurama. "Yeah, it's been a few hours since I ate. My lunch break, actually." She informed him, as she moved towards him and inevitably, his kitchen. Since she stepped into the shower, the Chinese delivery person had come and gone, and now the cartons were sitting on his table, steaming. Her mouth practically watered at the sight, but she remembered not to drool. The smell and anticipation of food took her mind completely off of the fact that she was only in a robe and her undergarments, and nothing else.

The food wasn't nearly distraction enough for Kurama, or Youko. They managed to keep up appearances, but the sight of Kagome's blue-black hair on the white of the robe made her pale features stand out even more than before. Without the blood and guts on her they couldn't ignore the simplistic beauty she held. Her eyes sparkled under the faint light of the kitchen, and they could see that it wasn't just one shade of blue that encircled her iris, but many. He hadn't seen many people with blue eyes before, demons not-withstanding. "Then I suggest you eat. I feel like a shower myself, and I don't want to make you wait for me to get out." He said, thinking that it might be a cold shower he took, and not a hot one.

Kagome looked up to him quizzically and she saw his long, red hair dripping and she smiled before nodding in understanding. He had gotten soaked, too, even if he wasn't that dirty. "Okay, that sounds fine." She said, as she took a seat and quickly looked over the containers. "You have a good shower. I hope I didn't use up all of the hot water." She said as an afterthought as she looked up from the food to him.

He smiled before shaking his head and saying, "I doubt it. I have a high-capacity hot water heater. I'll be fine. You go ahead and eat. I'll be right back." He said, as he moved past her towards the hallway. Youko was clawing again in the back of his mind to stay and eat with the girl, and hopefully do other things, but Kurama was persistent and forcefully moved down the hallway.

Kagome waited until he was out of sight before she dug quickly into the food, getting herself a couple pieces of the crab Rangoon and some beef lo mein before she was satisfied and began to dig in. She found that he'd left a couple of sodas on the table, and she opened one and took a drink of that too before she quickly began devouring the food in front of her. After the first few initial bites, she was starting to feel better, and a second need, that of sleep, started to grip her. She managed to finish off her food from her plate before she cradled the half-empty soda in her hands and leaned back against the kitchen chair she was sitting at. Her eyes flickered lightly around her as she fought to stay awake. It would be poor manners to fall asleep in his kitchen chair, but it was a hard endeavor to keep her eyes open.

Slowly, she sat the soda can down and moved to stand. If she stayed sitting any longer she probably would fall asleep that way. The double shift was wearing on her hard now that she was clean, warm, and comfortable. Her eyes drifted to pictures that the red-haired man had on his walls. She recognized what would probably be his mother and his father, though neither had the brilliant scarlet hair that he had. She also saw a brother perhaps, or a cousin. Her eyes drifted again over a picture of him with a few others that looked to be his friends. Without thinking she lifted a finger to place over the cool glass of the frame. They looked so happy. She could remember a time that she was that happy with her friends. A familiar sad feeling welled up in her heart and she withdrew her hand, and it fell slowly to her side. She shook her head before stepping back and moving towards a couch that was off to her left. She easily sank down into the soft, luxurious seat and she shifted her legs underneath her slightly. She made sure that the robe kept her covered as she leaned her head against the curve of the couch. There was a large screen television in front of her, but she couldn't even feel the urge to turn it on. Her vision swam for a few moments before she let them close. Thoughts washed through her mind as she let them float away as she sank into darkness. There was such warmth in this home, warmth, but intense loneliness. Somehow, the familiarity of it soothed her. There was so much of it at her own house that she felt at ease in these unfamiliar surroundings. Sad, but true.

In moments she had succumbed to sleep, and she hadn't even really noticed it. That was how Kurama found her a few minutes later when he emerged from the bathroom, in sleeping clothes, and clean. His eyes paused as they rested on her softened features. She was at ease in his home, and so trusting. He wouldn't have been, being who he was. But she was comfortable, and felt safe enough to sleep in a strangers house in his bathrobe, too. Slowly, a smile crossed his features. She never fell in a puddle at his feet, nor did she treat him any differently than he supposed she treated everyone else. It was a fragmented thought before he moved towards his room to make sure his bed was made. He would move her there and he would take the couch. Youko was all against that idea, but even his continued efforts were losing at the strong will of the avatar.

A few minutes later he returned to the living room and leaned down to pick up the young woman. She fit comfortably into his arms, and he took a steadying breath. Youko, too, ceased his attempts to take over their shared body. The avatar's expression softened as he walked back quietly to his room. He placed Kagome down upon his bed and drew the covers up over her, tucking her in lightly. He turned, going to leave the room, when he heard her voice. It was soft, and almost missed in the silence of the room. "Don't go." She whispered.

He turned slowly, and met the half-open eyes of the young miko. She looked sad, and incredibly vulnerable and lonely. Kurama paused, torn at that look in her eyes. He wasn't so uncaring that he couldn't sympathize with her, but the fact was that it was more than that, that kept him standing there. He didn't just sympathize with her, but empathized with her. He was lonely, too, torn even in a world in which he was supposed to belong. Shuuichi was human, and supposed to belong in the Ningenkai, but Youko was a demon, and was supposed to belong in the Makai. They were together and forced into a world that didn't fit for either of them. Ironically, Kagome felt similarly. She was a miko, a supposed human that was supposed to belong in the Ningenkai, but she was the Guardian of a jewel that had turned her into an immortal being, one that wouldn't be able to stay in her world, at least, not for much longer.

She was an outcast from a world that she had belonged to nearly her entire life.

Slowly, he stepped closer to her and she reached up her hand. Without thinking, Kurama took the soft appendage into his own. She squeezed his hand tenderly before she whispered again, "Don't go."

The kitsune within paused. He had been propositioned in many ways by many women (and men) in his long lifetime, but none touched his very soul like she did. Her sapphire eyes tore at him, as she begged him silently to stay. It wasn't a conscious choice when Kurama lost the fight with Youko, and the ancient kitsune was able to finally take control of their shared body, but the decision was a good one. Kagome's eyes gentled further as she smiled at him. He lifted an eyebrow in wonder and confusion. He expected her to scream, or to be afraid, but she was utterly calm and her entire demeanor was one of acceptance.

"I knew there was something special about you." She said into the silence of the room. Youko about pulled his hand back right there. He wasn't _'special'_. He was a monster. She should have feared him, and all of his kind. Did she not about lose her life because of a demon just an hour ago? Yet she still looked at him as if he were precious, as if he were beautiful. Oh, he knew of his own beauty, but beings feared him, human and demon alike. They did not look at him like she did. They did not accept him.

"You are a fool, girl." He said, as he struggled with her expression, and his own feelings of inadequacy. It had been so long since he had been free to take over their shared body, and when he had been loosed before, it had been because death was upon them. The people around them had been terrified of him, none had looked at him with admiration, or even adoration. Though Kagome's expression held neither, it was a soft, gentle expression that showed acceptance, and appreciation.

Her smile seemed to widen at the statement before she said, "I've been told so before." Her eyes gentled as a slight pain seeped into their sapphire depths. "But I cannot help the way I am. I can only be me…I cannot be anyone else." She said quietly, as her hand involuntarily tightened on Youko's clawed one. Images of the past, and how Inuyasha had wished so hard for her to be someone else filtered through her mind. Youko could almost see the insults and the pain flash through her eyes.

It was silent again and neither party moved before the quiet was broken again, this time by a clap of thunder outside, and a fierce streak of lightening. Kagome jumped at the sound and her hand tightened again, this time so much so that one of Youko's sharp claws slipped flawlessly into her skin. Her hand jerked at the slight pain, and Youko forced back the urge to groan. Her blood was sweet smelling, and warm. He could feel the thickness of it dripping lightly down his finger. Kagome's eyes fell from Youko's golden iris's to the blood dripping from the tiny wound. "I'm sorry. That was my fault." She said. Now fully awake again, yet still exhausted, she shifted to lean herself up against the headboard. Grabbing a tissue from a box by the bed, she wrapped her finger gently before she grabbed another. "Here…" she said, as she reached for his hand again.

Confusion rippled through his eyes as he hesitantly held his hand back towards her. Quickly, she made short work of the few droplets of blood as she wiped them up with the tissue, but she kept running the dry tissue over his finger long after the blood was wiped away. His eyes lifted again as he looked into her saddened eyes.

"I have no right to ask you to stay. You have done more than enough for me." She finally said, her voice soft and hitching on the sadness that she was swallowing down, and keeping deep within her heart. He had saved her life, had given her a shower to use and a free meal. It was beyond hospitable in his situation. He could have just killed her, knowing what she was.

Again, puzzlement filtered across his face. He had a secret, too. She could have held it against him. She could have screamed monster, she could have purified him, yet she wished him to stay, she accepted him even though he was a demon. Was this a trick? He frowned at the thought. It didn't seem like it. She could have purified him in any one of those moments since he'd met her. It wasn't as if she didn't know what he was. No one could destroy demons like he had, and yet…she had been friendly with him, and she had conversed with him without an ill word.

"Why?" he finally questioned, his puzzlement getting the better of him. His eyes hardened as he looked into her eyes, as if daring her to lie to him. If she did, he would kill her, no matter how beautiful she was.

Kagome was startled at the question. It was harsh, and yet, fearful, as if he didn't expect her to answer it or to answer it truthfully, anyway. The young miko's expression softened further as she looked up from the slightly stained claw of the kitsune to his piercing eyes. His expression faltered as he pulled his hand from hers unexpectedly. So much pain and torment lay beneath her eyes and just as quickly as he saw those emotions, they were gone and replaced by shame and uneasiness. What he had caught in that moment was a vast expanse of loneliness and pure, untainted, longing. Longing to not be alone anymore, and to be accepted. Just as quickly as he recognized it, it was gone, and an uneasy silence fell in the room again. "Because…" her voice caught as she clenched her fists into the bedspread that was placed over her form. "…I'm…and you…" she struggled with the words she wanted to say, but they fell short. Quickly she moved out from underneath the blanket and she spared him another glance, one torn and shame-filled. She was lonely, and she knew he was lonely, too. To outright say that however, was beyond rude, not to mention it would be revealing a part of herself, and him as well, that was definitely past the comfort zones for supposed strangers. She felt a kinship to him, though, even if they'd only just met.

He watched that expression with confusion before she moved past him towards the door. "I'm sorry." Her eyes locked on the door even as she closed them to hide her expression even from herself. "I was…way out of line. Thank you, for being so kind to me. I'll go rest on the couch until my clothes are dry." She said softly, as she pulled the door open to escape the tense atmosphere of the room. Youko's eyes widened before he reached forward and grabbed her upper arm before she could fully escape. Standing in the doorway, Kagome was hell-bent on hiding her facial expression from him, and Youko was finding that he hated not knowing what she was thinking. She was the most complex human he'd ever come across mentally, and that perplexity that she presented touched that part of him that loved puzzles and oddities.

"Kagome." The one word, spoken by the deep, warm voice of the kitsune stopped her from pulling away from him completely. She was silent, not sure of how to break the silence, and in that silence, Youko was stunned that he'd held her back from leaving. He'd fought all evening to be close to her and yet, this moment was the first time he'd actively kept her closer to him. He didn't know why he reacted that way to begin with, but as she turned her head up to him, with a guarded expression of hope and uncertainty in her eyes, he knew why. She understood his loneliness, because she felt it herself. It wasn't a weak loneliness, either, but a vast one, built of long nights alone and days forced to move on with no one there to support them.

She saw the shock that registered on his face when he realized that she understood him. She wasn't just another woman. She wasn't someone to be conquered anymore. There was something more about her, something he felt when he first met her, but couldn't quite put his finger on. Her eyes held confusion now, as she stepped closer to him by a fraction. "Kurama?" she questioned softly, her eyes changing as her emotion changed again, this time to worry, and concern. This woman was so expressive; she was a pool of different emotions that kept him on his toes, and he found that he liked that. She wasn't boring, that was for sure. The fact that she was concerned for him said something too, that she was a truly caring individual. She also knew he was a demon, which didn't happen often within the human population.

He shook his head before he said with that same, deep, smooth voice, "Youko."

Kagome looked up to his dark, golden eyes with an owlish expression of confusion before she smiled, and said, "Youko." Her body turned to face him more fully, and her expression gentled as she relaxed in his slight hold on her arm. For a moment, neither spoke, until she broke the silence again, as she reached up a hand to place over his. His eyes widened a fraction before they softened and he gave her a slight approving look. Kitsune were known for their need for affection, and somehow she knew that, or maybe she was guessing. Somehow, he thought it was more the former than the latter, though he wasn't sure how she would know anything about kitsune.

Strangely, he was hesitant as he stood there, which was abnormal for him. He was confident always in his motions, but with her, this fragile human woman so close to him, he found himself hesitant. He shouldn't have been. She was not scared of him, and maybe that's what had him unsure; however, for whatever reason, his hand was slow as it moved towards her face. Kagome watched his eyes, giving him her complete trust. She wasn't afraid, and she was calm; the air was different now than it had been just moments before. The moment his warm hand touched her cheek, she smiled brighter at him and leaned into the touch almost eagerly. The slight enthusiasm she showed eased the tension that had build up in his body, and he found himself relaxing. Her eyes closed and she held onto his hand tighter before she opened her eyes and whispered softly, "Thank you." His eyes filled with a moment of pain, before it was gone. What had she gone through that she would be so grateful for a touch, a simple touch, from a demon? He didn't know, and he almost didn't want to know; but he wasn't a kitsune for nothing, and the longer he was around this strange human miko, the more he wanted to know about her. Without warning, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his taller form, and he froze before his expression gentled again and he encircled his arms around her petite form and drew her close to him. The sound of thunder echoed overhead and Kagome closed her eyes to the sound as she heard instead, Youko's heartbeat. Kurama was speechless in the back of their shared body as he observed the interaction between the human woman and his demon counterpart. He had never seen anything like this before in his life, not even between Keiko and Yusuke. Though Yusuke was part human as well, he was most certainly part demon and he could always feel some fear from her, though it was diminished, and she didn't openly show it. There was no fear from this woman in his arms; she was completely accepting of him, and completely calm in his arms.

His train of thought derailed when he felt her go slack in his arms. His ears flicked slightly as he heard her deep breathing and he nearly laughed. She had fallen asleep again in his arms, just like that. Instead, his expression gentled as he leaned down and let his arms drape around her. He lifted her in his arms and drew her up bridal style as he used his leg to push the door shut behind them. Again, he moved towards the bed and placed her within the folds of the plush blankets, but this time, he joined her as he placed his arms back around her. The young miko moved unconsciously into the warmth he provided and let out a soft, content sigh. He lifted an eyebrow at the small sound before his expression gentled and he let Kurama have control of their body again. For the first time in a long time, he drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.

/end

A/N: Hello, all. Just a bunch of fluff. Hope you enjoyed. Maybe I'll make a second part in the future sometime, but so far I don't have one in the works. Please read and review, or favorite, watch, whatever you do to show your love I appreciate all the support.

Kudos, loves!

animeinvasiongirl aka Sayuri-chan

i "Akai Tamago" is a fictional restaurant that was created for this story. The literal translation is, "Red Egg." It is a typical Japanese restaurant that caters mostly to locals and businessmen passing through the area.


End file.
